


got me trippin' (like wow)

by peachtones



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Kissing, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Shotgunning, and they were roommates !, hyunjin lowkey has a thing for heejin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: "What's it like?" Heejin asked.Hyunjin had no idea what Heejin was talking about. "What's what like?" she asked, smoke sliding from between her lips around each word.(or: heejin wonders what it's like to kiss someone while high. hyunjin indulges her.)
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	got me trippin' (like wow)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from wow by stray kids!

Heejin softly pushed open the food to Hyunjin's bedroom, sliding herself between the door and the door jam to peak into the room as she said, "Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin immediately sprung up from where she had been lounging on her bed, coughing as she waved her hand around to try and make the smoke that was hanging lazily in the air dissipate faster. Despite her effort it did not, instead twisting and changing shape as it slowly drifted towards the window that was propped open on the other side of the room, a cool evening breeze drifting gently in.

"Yeah?" she croaked out, the dregs of her last hit escaping in thin wisps from her lips as she carefully hid the joint pinched between her fingers behind her thigh. 

"What are you--" Heejin started to say, until the smell hit her nose, causing it to wrinkle. " _Oh_."

If the lights in Hyunjin's room hadn't been off, she would've noticed the haziness of the room sooner.

"Yeah," Hyunjin said, biting the inside of her cheek. "Sorry."

The thing was: Heejin knew her roommate smoked, but seemed surprised to find her smoking every single time she managed to catch her in the act. She didn't mind that Hyunjin smoked, either, except for the smell that came with said act, but Hyunjin tried her hardest to keep the smell to a minimum for Heejin's sake. 

"What did you need?" Hyunjin prompted after a bit -- she didn't want to be rude, but as soon as her roommate left, the sooner she could return on her way to get baked. Heejin blinked. "Oh...I...I forgot."

"Oh." _Alright?_

"Yeah."

There was another moment of silence and Hyunjin shifted on her feet, fingers twitching on the joint. _Come on, come on_. Finally, Heejin slipped back into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her. Hyunjin let out a tiny sigh of relief, immediately lifting the joint to her lips from where it was hidden behind her leg, thankfully still smoldering. 

But just as she inhaled, Heejin stuck her head back into Hyunjin's room. 

"Hyunjin?" she asked, sounding a little sheepish.

Feeling a little like a deer in headlights with the joint between her lips, Hyunjin hummed, " _hm?_ "

Heejin pushed the door open further, resting her hand on the door handle. "I..." She bit her lip and held it for a moment, before letting it fall from between her teeth. Hyunjin couldn't help but hyperfixate on the action. Heejin was her roommate, but Hyunjin was only human and would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it at least once; Heejin was _hot_.

"What's it like?" Heejin asked.

Hyunjin had no idea what Heejin was talking about. "What's what like?" she asked, smoke sliding from between her lips around each word.

"Smoking."

Hyunjin's lips dropped open around an _oh_ , before she pressed her lips shut. It differed from person to person, but the wide consensus was that it made you feel floaty in a warm, comfortable way. A step removed from yourself. Generally pleasant overall. 

Instead of saying any of that, Hyunjin's mouth said, “why don't you come find out?"

To Hyunjin's surprise, Heejin nodded and stepped fully into Hyunjin's room, closing the door behind her as somewhat of an afterthought. She made her way to where Hyunjin was standing and said, "alright, show me."

The two of them ended up nestled on Hyunjin's bed, seated across from each other after Hyunjin had swiped a couple water bottles from the kitchen. Hyunjin demonstrated how to properly take a hit for Heejin, explaining what she was doing as she did it, before she passed the joint to her so she could try for herself. She angled her head to the side after she had handed it off, blowing the smoke from her lungs away from Heejin.

As expected, Heejin's first hit ended in a coughing fit and watery eyes. Hyunjin grabbed a water bottle off her bedside table and handed it to Heejin who greedily accepted it, draining half of the bottle's contents in one go. 

"First one's always the worst," Hyunjin said encouragingly, giving Heejin a soft smile. “Don’t worry, it gets easier.”

Reluctant to give up after just a single attempt, Heejin tried again once she’d regained normal breathing functions, sucking in a breath to steady herself first. Her second try was successful as the first, which was to say not at all. She had been able to hold the smoke for a moment that time, at least. Hyunjin shuffled next to his Heejin, rubbing her back as she entered another coughing fit. This one wasn’t as bad as the first one, at least.

"Here, let me," Hyunjin said, hand extending for the joint. Heejin readily handed it back to her before reaching for her water bottle, emptying the rest of it. "Just breathe in, okay?"

Heejin nodded, dropping the empty water bottle back onto the comforter as Hyunjin took a short pull. Once the smoke was settled in her lungs she leaned back to put the joint in the ashtray on her bedside table, and reached for Heejin's face. She gently placed her hands at the base of Heejin’s head, tilting her head slightly as she leaned in, their lips almost touching. It took Heejin a moment to realize what Hyunjin wanted her to do. She put her hand on Hyunjin’s bicep to steady herself, inhaling as Hyunjin exhaled.

Heejin stared at Hyunjin’s face as she held the smoke in her lungs, fighting the urge to cough, before exhaling at Hyunjin’s light prompting.

“See,” Hyunjin said, grinning, “not so hard.”

“Yeah.” Heejin softly repeated, “not so hard.”

After that, Hyunjin shotgunned the smoke to her one more time before Heejin tried again on her own, finally getting the hang of it. The joint had shrunk significantly by then, so Hyunjin decided to stop them there to stew in smoke, depositing the joint in the ashtray. She propped herself up against the wall before she suggested that Heejin lay down as they let their bodies climb the way up to their respective highs. Heejin had just nodded, but rather than resting her head on the pillow behind her, she opted to settle her head on Hyunjin’s lap instead. Hyunjin didn’t mind, and reached down to thread her fingers lazy through Heejin’s hair, eliciting a pleased little hum out of her.

There was no way to tell how long had passed between then and the time that Hyunjin had managed to zone back into her surroundings, the peak of her high hitting her harder than she was expecting. She looked down at her lap to see Heejin running her fingertips lightly over her lips, staring at a fixed point on the ceiling.

“I wonder what kissing feels like, like this,” she said softly, to no one in particular, like she was simply thinking out loud. That was, until she tilted her head to look up at Heejin, fingers curling away from her lips as she blatantly stared at Hyunjin’s lips before her gaze flickered up to meet Hyunjin’s eyes. 

That was a clear invitation, if any. Even if she had the hots for her roommate, Hyunjin was a woman of virtue. She reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Heejin’s ear, her hand cupping her cheek after she did. 

“Would you like to find out?” Hyunjin asked, thumb sliding across the apple of her cheek. 

Heejin nodded. And then, in an almost in instantaneous act of impatience because Hyunjin’s weren’t immediately touching hers, she scrambled to sit up so she could invade Hyunjin’s personal space, putting one of her hands gingerly on the side of Hyunjin’s neck before she leaned in to press their lips together. She easily made Hyunjin’s lips part to make room for hers, and Hyunjin circled her arms around her middle and pulled her closer so she could deepen the kiss in retaliation. They parted for a moment to breathe, lips still brushing against each, warm exhales fanning across each other’s faces. Heejin, deciding to take the initiative, climbed into Hyunjin’s lap and wrapped her arms around Hyunjin’s neck before she reconnected their lips, dropping any sense of decency to step into messy, open-mouthed kisses. Tongue followed quickly after, and Hyunjin revelled in the soft groan that left Heejin when Hyunjin sucked on her tongue as she slid her hands under the hem of Heejin’s sweatshirt to press her palms against the warm skin of her back.

Everything felt a little overwhelming, all-consuming in a way not entirely possible when sober to Hyunjin, finally able to have Heejin’s mouth slotted against hers like she had daydreamed about countless times before. But this-- this leagues better than any daydream had ever been. 

Heejin was pink-cheeked and breathing heavy by the time she pulled back. Hyunjin was faring no better, albeit slightly more composed. Perks of being more well versed in experiencing a slightly altered reality on a somewhat regular basis.

“ _That was_...” Heejin sighed, but Hyunjin seemed to catch her drift and humming in agreement. 

Since Heejin didn’t seem keen on moving any time soon, she started to rub shapes in the small of her back with her thumb, staring up at Heejin’s lovely face with a pair of rose-tinted glasses clouding her vision. Well...weed-tinted glasses. Whatever. Sober Hyunjin had a well-concealed yearning for Heejin, which High Hyunjin liked to remind her existed. It definitely didn’t help that they had just made out, dopamine and oxytocin mingling together in Hyunjin’s brain to create a dangerous cocktail of unheeded attachment and affection for Heejin.

While Hyunjin was drowning in her thoughts, a smile spread across Heejin’s lips before she said, “you know, we should do this while we’re sober, too.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows shot up, taking a moment to process the words that Heejin had just said. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she repeated.

“I think I’d like that,” Hyunjin told her.

“Good.” Heejin’s smile grew brighter, and she reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Hyunjin’s ear, like Hyunjin had done to her earlier. “Me too.”

Hyunjin turned her head to the side, pressing a kiss to Heejin’s wrist. Hm, maybe some attachment and affection for Heejin wouldn’t be so much of a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> heejin gets a little embarrassed by her actions when she's sober the next day, hyunjin finds it hilarious that she's embarrassed, and they kiss some more before heejin admits she's had a crush on hyunjin since the day they moved in together. hyunjin proceeds to reverse uno card her and tell her she's hot and she's thought abt kissing her on multiple occasions.
> 
>   
> also a fun fact: this used to be a tbz fic until i decided i liked it better as a loona fic and rewrote the entire draft. also the working title was called "get high, eat hot chip & lie" lol
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones)


End file.
